


[art] a scent and a sound

by growlery



Series: [art] a scent and a sound 'verse [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an urban fantasy world where werewolves can't hold a decent job and no roommate wants them, werewolf Frank is looking for an apartment. He finds one with Mikey Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] a scent and a sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] A Scent and a Sound by mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398576) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler). 
  * Inspired by [a scent and a sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231141) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 




End file.
